Silence the Past
by Azuranaito
Summary: (This was originally deleted. Had to fix a major error, so summary won't be the same.) Dreams have power. Dreams have meaning. Dreams can help with the fate of a planet. When Meta Knight has nightmares again, he finds that there is more to these dreams than meets the eye. And... it may just help find out the fate of a planet...


Silence the Past

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the OCs. All rights are with Nintendo. There will also be a song used later on in this story. I don't own that song either. The song is owned by the band Disturbed.**

Silence. He had earned that right, he desires that right, he needs that right. Meta Knight stayed awake again after several nights. It was misery. He hated this. After two years of actually having serene sleep, the nightmares return. Why? Why must they return now? And they aren't the normal visions. Yes, he did see images of the past in the nightmares, the bloody images of war and death, but they all ended with a horrible screech that was heard beyond the dreamscape. He shuddered at the thought of that screeching noise. It was indescribable, but was worse than the screech of 1,000 nails on a chalkboard- the _industrial_ nails, used for building tall skyscrapers. Meta Knight sighed, lying down in his bed. He stared at Callie, lying in a bed across from him, who was already asleep.

"I envy you, Callie. At least you have serenity in your mind." He murmured to himself. His eyes glowed dimly in the room, a dim, sickly amber yellow. His eyes, not bearing anymore waiting for slumber, slowly closed as Meta Knight drifted off into slumber.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

There was darkness. Nothing was seen, not a trace of life was in view except for himself. Meta Knight was lost in the strange dreamscape with no armor, not even his mask. For a peculiar reason unknown to him, his cape, shoes, and gloves also weren't anywhere to be seen. He was as bare as Kirby, and with the lack of clothing/protection, he had extreme caution, and felt a twinge of embarrassment. Nevertheless, Meta Knight went onward in the dreamscape, but with extreme caution.

Nothing had appeared, at least, not yet so far. He was still in a field of black darkness, with only his eyes to guide him. Then, figures started to take shape. They looked familiar. Of course. More damning nightmares about his deceased friends in the war. He did see Jecra and Garlude, but they were only standing like guards. "You need to help them, Meta Knight..." Jecra said in a very ominous and foreboding tone. "Protect who?" Meta Knight asked bluntly. He didn't have anything to protect himself, even Galaxia, and that didn't sit right with him. "You need to hurry before it is too late." Garlude added, in a equally ominous tone. Meta Knight narrowed his silver eyes at the humanoids. Something didn't feel right. Then, he glanced at a vortex with shades of gray and colors of purple. He felt extreme danger radiate from the portal. However, it appeared he had no choice but to enter the vortex, and he did.

He was in a total warzone. Bloody, lacerated, and gruesomely burned bodies laid on the ground. They weren't humanoid or any other creature of the Gamble Galaxy, but they looked significantly familiar. _What are these creatures? They appear to be familiar... what were they...? Aha! Now I remember! They are humans, like what Callie and Victoria once were before they came to Pop Star! But this... this is not the Earth I went to two years ago, why are they fighting?! Humans have wars, as far as what Callie had described to me a long time ago, but this? This is not anything like she described! In fact, this is even worse than the demonbeasts attacking!_ Meta Knight thought to himself. He saw machines far advanced than ever conceived by the human mind stomping and storming the battle field. Then, he saw the silhouette of a woman. "FIRE!" She yelled, firing what appeared to be a laser-beam rifle. Blood from some humans splattered all over Meta Knight, and that horrible earsplitting screech was heard as everything went black.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meta Knight awoke with a start. He began to pant as he felt his heart pound wildly like a drum in his chest, as if it were trying to break through his skin. He saw Callie, this time, she was awake with her paws on her 'head'. Her hair was significantly longer than it was two years ago, and it was strewn wildly. She still wore a blindfold, although it looks like it had definitely seen better days. She took her gloved paws off her head and approached Meta Knight, who was still breathing shakily, but trying to appear as calm as possible; he didn't want the sixteen year old to worry.

"Another bad dream?" She asked calmly, as if this was a regular thing. Meta Knight responded only with a silent nod. "Did you hear any screeching?" He asked softly, as if he was whispering. "Yes, I did. It was awful! It was worse than the bell at Perry Central combined with industrial nails on a chalkboard." "In a way, it sounded somewhat like a girl. She was screaming, as if something bad had happened." "Yeah. This has been happening for two weeks. Is this why you were dozing off sometimes during training? Because you haven't had good sleep?" Callie asked. Meta Knight didn't respond, but merely breathed a sigh that sounded like a shudder. "It is eerie how you read minds sometimes, child. But, at least one knows about this... predicament. But, it hasn't been the same dream each night. But over half of the dreams have at least two things from my war days." "You need to talk to Serafina about this, Meta Knight. Surely she could help. Do you think I can brew something to help you sleep tonight? You need your rest." "You don't have to remind me! The dimness seen in my eyes is proof enough, and you really should not talk to an elder like a child." "I'm just concerned for you. Now let me get something made. Will chamomile tea work?" "Mix a sleeping potion in with it. Maybe I will not see anything..." "Very well." Then Callie walked out of the room.

"Man... I feel bad for him. Meta Knight finally has some serene rest and now, those damn nightmares are back. I better make this fast..." Callie said to herself. She heard some voices conversing from the throne room. "Hm? I'd better go see what this is." And so, she did. Callie saw King Dedede and Escargoon talking. It didn't really look too much like a scheme was going on; the TV would be out. But, then again, it has been significantly more peaceful since Callie and Victoria arrived on Pop Star. King Dedede didn't really act like he had any dislike toward Kirby anymore, but he often avoided conversation with the young Puffal, and if he did speak with Kirby, the conversations were often very short. Callie his behind a column to listen to the conversation.

"I'm getting worried about the situation on Earth. I've been looking up what has been happening, Sire, and this is shocking. Everything and everyone on that poor planet is in danger, crime rates are up- and, this is why: the rapid technological advances. In fact, 28 years have passed on that planet since Callie and Victoria arrived." Escargoon explained, showing King Dedede images and graphs of the situation. "How did time pass by there so fast?! When Callie and Victoria arrived, it was 2015 there, it should be 2017 there! What happened?" "Sire, we are in a different galaxy on a different planet from them. Earth, from what I've researched, has an elliptical orbit that always stays the same throughout. Pop Star does not. Yes, it's true that our planet is a star shape, is one reason why we have this anomoly, but, every three years, time slows down on this planet. Days are longer, months are longer, and the year entirely feels longer. We are in an Orbital Anomoly, and we have been in it since the first day of 2016." When Escargoon stopped talking, King Dedede was shocked. No wonder days felt longer during some of the years he had ruled. "Thanks, Escargoon." King Dedede said, to Escargoon's surprise, though it was only slight. King Dedede didn't really act like a tyrant much since Callie and Victoria came to Pop Star.

 _Hmm... "Orbital Anomoly", huh? I wonder if Meta Knight... oh no! I forgot to get his tea brewed!_ Callie thought to herself. She quickly ran to the kitchen to brew the chamomile tea. She took out a pink potion and poured two teaspoons into the brew of tea. She ran back to the room and saw that Meta Knight was still awake.

"Where have you been, child?! I was beginning to worry!" "Uh, I'm 16, I'm not a child. And, something came up, and I couldn't get the tea boiled as soon as I wanted. Here." Then Callie handed Meta Knight the glass. He grumbled, saying, "I will reprimand you in the morning. We must get our rest." Then Meta Knight took a sip from the tea. After drinking all of the tea, he immediately went to sleep. Callie sighed, hoping that he wouldn't have another nightmare. She went back to sleep herself, patiently awaiting the next morning.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Kirby woke up bright and early in the morning. He opened the door and went outside, smiling big. "Maybe today wiww be a gweat day poyo!" Then he heard his stomach growl. He patted it as he went towards the castle. Although Kirby was merely four years old, he still had changed a good bit. Amazingly, he has been able to talk pretty well. Everyone was ecstatic when they first heard him speak, though that was before Callie and Victoria arrived. He smiled when he thought about that day. Kirby continued on to the castle.

He went inside, immediately seeing King Dedede and Escargoon. They were both talking in an urgent tone, not to mention that they looked sleepless. Escargoon especially looked like he hasn't slept in an eternity. "Hiiiii, King Dedede! Hiiiii, Escawgoon!" Kirby said cheerfully. The two looked at him. "Not now, Kirby, we're discussing something important." Escargoon said calmly. King Dedede flashed the snail a slight questioning look, but quickly waved it off. Kirby didn't understand what the urgency was about. By the looks of it, he didn't care, at least, not at the moment. All he wanted was his food. Kirby walked to the Ebrum apartment and was greeted by the sweet buttery smell of pancakes.

"Good morning, Kirby!" Tiff greeted cheerfully. She looked older than before. Her hair was longer, but she still wore her hair accessories. While she still wore an outfit with a pink top and a green bottom that suggested a zigzag pattern, this outfit was merely a dress with that common look. "Mom made pancakes, and my NOVA, they are delicious!" Kirby squealed in delight upon hearing that. Some things never change. Kirby ran into the room excitedly over the food situation. There, waiting in the dining room, was a big plate of pancakes. It literally emblazoned Kirby's name by its massive size. "Pancakies! Pancakies!" Kirby squealed, running to the gigantic stack. He began devouring the food, not taking too long to finish. He licked his lips, sighing in pleasure before licking the plate clean of syrup.

"T'ank you, Wady Wike." Kirby said after he set the plate down. "You're welcome, Kirby! It's always a pleasure having the young hero of Dreamland here every peaceful morning." "Yeah, I agree!" Chimed Tuff, who came out of the living room. "We can sleep easy at night knowing that Kirby is protecting us." "Yeah, but Mom, Kirby isn't the only one who protects us. There's Sword, Blade, Meta Knight, and Callie. Ever since demonbeasts started appearing out of the machine by themselves, Meta Knight and the others have been helping Kirby a lot more." "Yes, that's true." Then a knock was heard at the door. Tiff went and opened the door. It was Victoria and Callie.

"Hi, Victoria! Hi, Callie! How are you?" Tiff asked. "I'm fine, Tiff." Callie said. "Me too, Tiff." Victoria added. "Oh." "Actually, I've got something to tell you guys, by Dedede's orders. He said when 3:00 rolls around to come into the throne room. It's for something important." "Is he just saying that?" Tiff asked with narrowed suspicion. Even though King Dedede has acted like a better king over the two years, he was still one for minor tricks- mostly for publicity stunts. "I don't really know, I'm just the messenger. But, by the tone of his voice, he sounded sincere. Just make sure to be there, please. It does sound really important." "Alright." Then Tiff sat down on the couch. "Why don't you two stay and visit for a little bit?" "Actually, I have to be outside at the training yard. Sword and Blade are waiting for me, and I have to try and perfect my new move. Maybe today will be the day! I'll see y'all in a little bit!" Then Callie ran out of the apartment at breakneck speed, sprinting to the courtyard.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meta Knight sat down in his room, alone, with the blinds over the windows. The lights were out, not a sound- except for his light breathing- was heard. He held an amulet in his right hand. It was an amulet with two gems, a blue diamond and a pink pearl, inside a silver setting. Two angel wings with beautifully handcrafted details made from white gold jutted out from behind the infinity shaped setting that held the two gems. But, this amulet had more than beauty with meets the eye. It was enchanted by a goddess- in fact, one that is said to be the Daughter of NOVA.

 _Just summon her, Meta. These dreams will still continue unless you summon Serafina. But, maybe there is a reason for these dreams... every wish I ask for her to grant, there is always some sort of lesson involved with it. Of course, that is how a benevolent goddess should act. Mortals who have this amazing connection to the stars should treat the power of the gods with respect. Ugh, what am I saying?! I am just spinning a cycle of questions, I should just summon her now!_ Having enough thought about the situation, Meta Knight tapped on both the diamond and the pearl. A bright flash of light appeared. It was enough to blind ones who didn't shield their eyes. Since Meta Knight had his mask on, it was enough of a shield to the blinding flash. A silhouette of a figure came into shape. It looked much like a human, except that this figure was a towering 8'4. The figure looked like a woman- you could tell by the dress. Then the light faded off. Due to the little light in the room, one could barely see her, with the exception of the sunlight seeping through the room from the blinds.

"How may I help, Meta Knight?" Serafina asked. "I have concealed this far too long. I am having nightmares again, Serafina. But, they aren't like dreams I have had in the past." "Oh? Well what is different about these dreams than the ones you have had in the past?" "Well, to begin, they have shown some images of a war happening on Earth. They begin with an element from my war days- the nightmare I had last night showed me an illusion of two of my deceased friends from the war, then a vortex of ominous colors appears, and all of a sudden, I am on a warzone on Earth. Two armies clash with weapons so advanced, I am actually terrified. The carnage is unprecedented and horrific. And, I see a silhouette of a woman. My intuition told me that she was very familiar, but I cannot put my mind to tell me what or who she is." Meta Knight said. He sighed deeply afterwards. Serafina's eyes glowed a little. They gleamed a beautiful silver color in the shadows of the room. She took in every word of the explanation.

"There is a way for you to stop these dreams. You have pain on those past events. When Callie first arrived here, you forgot about that pain, yes?" "I did, Serafina. Callie... she was a crutch. One that comforted me and helped me forget about those horrible events. Victoria helped as well, but Callie has been around me longer. But now, I worry for her." "Why do you worry?" "I worry she will... die. Die the same way many of my old friends have perished. It eats at me like a Soul Less, sucking at my psyche and my conscious until I slowly go insane or suicidal." "I see. Well, I have deciphered the solution. You must silence the past and focus on the present. The worries and the pain and anguish of the past shouldn't deprave your focus. In fact, it will cause others around you to worry. I know a spell that can silence that so." "What is the incantation?" "I believe you might be familiar with it. This specific incantation is a song. 'The Sound of Silence' I believe is what the song is called." " 'The Sound of Silence'? That is a Human World song! How will it help me?" "Music is very powerful. Just let it sink into your mind and the seal to silence the past shall form. Now, let me see what we have here..." Then Serafina searched around the room. She pulled out a CD. It was the "Immortalized" album by Disturbed. It had "The Sound of Silence" on it. It was the fourth track.

"See, I knew there would be something," Serafina said as she placed the CD into Callie's radio. She scrolled to the fourth track, but did not play the song. "Lie down on your bed, Meta Knight." Serafina instructed. Meta Knight did as asked. "I may recommemd that you take your mask off. This could take a moment. Once the song concludes and your inner self feels at peace, then your past is sealed." "Alright." Meta Knight said as he took off the mask. "Do I close my eyes?" "You will, but put the amulet on first." Meta Knight followed the instruction again, then closed his eyes. "Place your left hand on the pearl and your right on the diamond. He pressed on them like how he normally would to summon Serafina, only that required just one hand. This utilizes two. Serafina pressed play on the track and the song began to play.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

He was back in the dreamscape. He saw many images of his bloody and tragic past, from the death of his friends by his own hand, to the blood and destruction of many innocents. He heard the music in the dreamscape, he felt it, and he wished to recite it. Serafina stood by Meta Knight. She nodded at him, awaiting when he will let the song escape his lips. Quietly and carefully, he began to recite the song

 _"Hello darkness, my old friend_  
 _I've come to talk with you again_  
 _Because a vision softly creeping_  
 _Left it's seeds while I was sleeping_  
 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
 _Still remains within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_  
 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_  
 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_  
 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed_  
 _By the flash of a neon light_  
 _That split the night_  
 _And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw_  
 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_  
 _People talking without speaking_  
 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs_  
 _That voices never share_  
 _And no one dare_  
 _Disturb the sound of silence_

 _"Fools" said I, "you do not know_  
 _Silence like a cancer grows_  
 _Hear my words that I might teach you_  
 _Take my arms that I might reach you"_  
 _But my words like silent raindrops fell_  
 _And echoed in the wells of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed_  
 _To the neon God they made_  
 _And the sign flashed out it's warning_  
 _And the words that it was forming_

 _And the sign said_  
 _"The words of the prophets_  
 _Are written on the subway walls_  
 _And tenement halls"_  
 _And whispered in the sound of silence..."_

And that was the end. Meta Knight breathed a calm sigh when the song concluded. The visions he previously saw, they had faded off. The seal worked. Serafina was smiling broadly at the knight, who flashed a slight questioning look.

"Oh, m-my apologies, Meta Knight. It is just.. you sang so beautifully." Meta Knight stared at the goddess in disbelief. His face flustered a shade of red. "Really? That's a relief. I never really... sing. It just never appealed to me." "Oh, that is quite a shame, Meta Knight. You are just wasting a grand talent." "My talent is my sword skill. I believe that is my most useful skill." "Oh. I see then. Well, I shall depart, Meta Knight. You will awaken soon, but I believe this is a grand opportunity to take advantage of the seal." "I thank you for your help, Serafina. But, why was I having those dreams?" "You will learn of that very soon. Just rest, Meta Knight." Then Serafina disappeared to leave Meta Knight alone to his rest.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"Try that technique again, Callie. You almost had your attack attempted!" Sword said with an encouraging tone to his voice. "I have to follow the diagram. I calculated that I should get to, at least, fifty feet in the air before diving at a 34° angle using Drill Rush. After I'm eight feet from the ground, I do three front flips before finally unleashing a super powerful Sword Beam." "What's the point of you bruising your face just for a Sword Beam, Callie? You can learn a better and safer way to do this from Lord Meta Knight." Blade said with a bored tone. "It's called 'bettering one's self', Blade. I wanna reach new heights on my sword skill, and, until Meta Knight gets better from his ailment, you two are gonna help me. At least Sword's trying to, why can't you, Blade?" Blade opened his mouth to retort, but he didn't get anything out. "That's what I thought. Quit being a bum and come help Sword!" Callie yelled. She threw a rock at Blade to get him out of his chair. "Alright, alright!" Then he walked towards the duo. "So, what's Sword scribbling in your notebook?" "I asked him to take noted. Sure, the brainy jazz ain't y'all's strong suit, but it has helped me improve my effectiveness, and I have been able to up my chances of success using those notes. Wanna see what I have so far?" "Sure. Go for it!" Callie nodded in approval. She spread her wings from her Dimensional Cape. She leapt once and used her wings to propel her into the air. One of her eyes glowed a sapphire blue as she fired a pulse of psychic energy at the ground, propelling her even higher into the air. She raised her sword, still increasing her altitude, and began to spin, attempting to use the Drill Rush move as a speed clutch. Once she got at least to her fifty foot mark, she began a rapid descent at the 34° angle. When she got eight feet from the ground, she started for her three front flips. As she almost hit the ground, her sword glowed a bright blue and Callie formed a Sword Beam that could literally cut through the air. It was the same height as the castle. It cut a ravged path throughout the courtyard, cutting and ending at the garden. Several of the shrubs shaped to look like King Dedede were cut in half. One was actually decapitated.

"Oh no. I am in some deep shit now!" "You know, you don't have to tell Dedede." "I gotta! Meta Knight will be freaking pissed if I don't!" Then Callie began pacing around with a worried expression on her face. "But, you gotta admit, Callie. That Sword Beam was amazing! If Lord Meta Knight saw that, he would be very proud. But the damage? That won't end well..." "Ya think?! That's why I gotta come clean now! But, maybe King Dedede will understand. He knew that I've been trying to do that for several weeks now." Then Callie ran into the castle.

"Uh, King Dedede? Can I talk with you for a second?" Callie asked. "Sure. What's it about?" "Well... you know how I was trying to make a more powerful Sword Beam?" "Yeah? Did ya succeed?" "Yes sir, but, some stuff got damaged. It'd be best to just show you." "I'll check it out later. Oh! On second thought, go get everyone, it's almost 3:00." "Yes, Sire." And Callie went to get everyone as instructed.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"I got Callie to gather all of y'all here for something very important," King Dedede began. Everyone was gathered in the throne room. "Escargoon has been checking out what all has been happening on Earth since Callie and Victoria had arrived. And... y'all need to see this..." Then King Dedede turned the TV on. He flipped through several channels until he got to channel 25. The news on Earth was on there. The studio looked very futuristic. A human woman was there. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple top that looked somewhat like a jumpsuit.

 _"Hello, I'm Ariana Jones. Our top story this afternoon is the war. We got some words from the Lieutenant in charge of the Northern Forces managed to come. Lieutenant Sizemore, what are your words about the war?" And, the image of a woman with brown eyes and brown hair appeared. She was at least two inches taller than Callie before she came to Pop Star. The woman wore a gray dress with a white lab coat. She had a pair of goggles on her head._

 _"My report of the war is devastation. Casualties have been massive on all sides. The Germans have lost most of their bases to Isis. Civilian casualties have also been high. In the capital of Afghanistan, at least 40,000 civilians died in the conflict. Now, I have something serious to relay. At the rate World War 3 is going... we will all perish in the hellfire of a nuclear war. No one is safe. No man, woman, or child is safe. The government is planning to send more troops all around the states. They will build bunkers to keep everyone safe from the radiation." "And there you have it."_

Everyone was devastated. "The prediction... Serafina was right. I must consult with her now..." Meta Knight said, walking off. "The end of the planet Earth is near. We better find a way to stop it." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let us come with you!" Tiff said eagerly. "No. Only myself, Victoria, Kirby, and Meta Knight are allowed to go." "But you're gonna need all the help you can get, Callie. Going against an entire army with only four people... even if you have Meta Knight and Kirby on your side, you will still be throwing your lives away. You heard how many humans died in just one battle! Imagine if you got into something worse than that. You need as much help you can get. Allow us to come!" "Escargoon, you can't even fight, what use would you be? What use will Tiff and Tuff be? They're virtually harmless!" Tiff and Tuff glared at her. "We understand that you were chosen by Serafina to go to Earth and save it. Victoria is the Hero of Destonia, predicted to save droves of humans, and she still writes FanFiction instead of train! How will she be able to help?!" "Stop this arguing." Said a voice from afar. Everyone turned towards Meta Knight.

"What did she say?" "Serafina saw an alternate future. One where you all help us. But that is all she told me before tears arose in her eyes." "Why was that, Meta Knight?!" "She... she said that one of us will not make it back home. One of us will perish, but she did not say who." Everyone gasped. Then Victoria stepped into the middle of the crowd.

"That doesn't matter. That hero's sacrifice won't be in vain. The fate of Earth rests in our hands. Are you ready to save the planet?!" Everyone yelled "YES!" in agreement. "Then we must prepare today if we wish to make haste to Earth. Let's get to work."

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **Author's Note: This is the prequel to the new story I will work on. This story takes place two years after the events of Two Worlds, so I gave Kirby the ability to talk (sort of. Sorry for you Kirby fans, he only made a cameo appearance, but don't worry, he will make a major appearance in the new story) This might divert my attention from the other stories, but I'll try to update A Hopeless Future and the other stories as soon as I can. Hope you like the story, and I'd appreciate some reviews! Till next time- CallieSizemore601.**


End file.
